In The Dark
by marla
Summary: Screaming into the night, she woke into a cold frantic stupor. To her right she groped for a comforting body to melt into. All she wanted was a person that could hold he and protect her. DMxHS


Title: In the Dark  
  
Time Frame: During _Endless Watltz_  
  
Inspired By: Watching a documentary on torture in the English Middle Ages.  
  
Date: 8.26.01  
  
Listening to: Everclear's _Sons From an American Movie Vol. 1: Learning How to Smile  
_  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, neither are the characters. I'll have to file bankruptcy if you sue me, so you won't get anything anyway. Thank You!  
  


* * *

Screaming into the night, she woke into a cold frantic stupor. To her right she groped for a comforting body to melt into. All she wanted was a person that could hold he and protect her.  
  
Next to her she found a stuffed angel. This was a lonely consolation, yet much better than finding a space completely void of matter.  
  
A deep, drafty solidifying mist of darkness settled over her feet and slowly crept over her. The chills crawled upward until she was blanketed absolutely by the cold sheet of desperation.  
  
Drops rolled down her neck as she perspired beneath her haunting silhouette.  
  
She shot out of bed, feverishly grasping fo another human being--someone to be close to. All that she wanted was a little comfort from this newly rebirthed hell.  
  
Only days ago he'd left. He'd gone to fight again. He'd had no choice but to go. But he'd left her all alone. He was losing and she knew it.  
  
  
>Flashback< br>  
>>>"Hilde, you're still too weak to come with me. You have to stay here."  
  
"I'm not letting you go by yourself! Especially not without Deathscythe!"  
  
"You're forgetting that I have Death on my side," he offered, enveloping her in his black-clad arms.  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"I'll be with Heero," he tried again.  
  
"Oh yeah--considering the tragedy that follows him..."  
  
"It follows us all babe." He kissed her neck.  
  
"I know..." she pulled from his embrace.  
  
"Hilde, listen," he grabbed her arm, holding her near to him, keeping her eyes with his. "Where I'm going you can't come. Where I'm going is no place for you--especially not in your condition..."  
  
"It's been a year! I'm fine now!" she exclaimed, pulling away again. In her haste, she placed too much pressure on her bad leg. She wobbled for a moment before crumpling to the floor in pain.  
  
Duo rushed to her side, helping her regain her balance.  
  
"Fine huh?" Duo asked with his disarming smirk.  
  
Tears of pain and helplessness glittered just inside Hilde's eyes. She refused to let them fall in front of him. She absolutely refused.  
  
When she had fully regained her balance, Hilde strode from the room without saying a word. She did her best not to limp; she knew Duo would be watching her go.  
  
Away from him for the moment, she slid down the plaster wall to the hardwood floor. There, she let her tears fall silently in the dark.  
  
An emotionless cold hand rested on her shoulder. She shuddered and pulled her head from her hands. The hand hastily pulled away.  
  
She found a slightly disturbed looking Heero standing in front of her. His eyes wouldn't tell whether he was startled from her movement or his own. She blinked and the expression was gone.  
  
"So you are awake," his whisper barely differing from his normal monotone rumbling.  
  
He'd tried to hide it, but she'd seen through his outward stance. He was human after all.  
  
"You better make sure nothing happens to him," Hilde demanded.  
  
"That baka's not going anywhere yet. Tomorrow is Christmas." With that he left, but even still, Hilde felt a little reassured that maybe Heero could protect him.< br>  
>End Flashback< br>  
  
The clock had read 2:36 AM. But she did not know what day it might be. She hadn't rest her small head against a pillow since the day Duo left. (except for her recent nap). She'd kept her eyes open night and day for at least five days, watching the news reports for what was to happen. She was awake until her ees would stay open no longer. Now, she could not even tell how long she'd slept.  
  
Panic overwhelmed her as she felt her way through the small house, stumbling towards the television. Perhaps then she could find something. Anything would be better than this exasperating anxious unknowing.  
  
The door to the house opened and clicked quietly--too quietly. Nerves already frazzled, Hilde tried to run for the gun next to the door, but her leg gave way and she tumbled the hard floor below, sobbing, ready for the worst.  
  
Two familiar hands came to rest on her shoulders. They rolled her over and pulled her into the arms attached to the hand's owner.  
  
The leather was soft and worn, smelling a bit like Gundanium and ammunition. Wracked with sobs, Hilde reached to feel the face through the darkness. His round cheeks, his pointy nose, his sloppy bangs and his braid, each in it's perspective place. She felt a small warm droplet rinse over the fingers that caressed his tired face.  
  
All of him was there, protecting her in the dark.  
  


* * *

Even though I am truthfully beyond joyful, I feel I should write something depressing to convey my joy.


End file.
